htfanimeversionfandomcom-20200215-history
Petunia
Petunia Petunia is an indigo and dark blue extraterrestrial skunk with a sky blue arrow marking on her forehead, which is connected to the triangle shaped marking on her back and sky blue lines on her long tail who always wears a pink flower on top of her head and a pine scent car air freshener or deodorizer around her neck. Petunia celebrates her birthday on June 23. She is Handy's boyfriend (the only real couple). She likes to play with dolls and strollers and also likes having tea parties. Petunia is often seen in the series with Giggles. They appear to be best friends, as they run a lemonade stand together, play together, and exercise together. While Giggles has appeared more in the series, Petunia's deaths are the most gruesome in the series (such as having her face pressed against a burger grill by Flippy. being flattened by Cro-Marmot, being sucked through the drain of a sink, having her organs pop out by bed springs, and having her bottom half skinned, then being ripped to pieces and consumed by a http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Demon demon in Read 'em and Weep). Her deaths generally involve her head or household appliances, such as sinks In the Internet series, she and Giggles had almost identical personalities. When the TV series came out, however, the creators have gave her obsessive compulsive disorder More specifically, she is a "neat freak". She takes showers five times a day as it reveals in the "Collect Them All" section, and if things are either dirty or out of their proper place, she starts to hyperventilate. She will do anything to clean it up again. In the TV episode Wishy Washy she got incredibly filthy and was unable to clean herself, so she went crazy and killed herself with a potato peeler trying to get clean. Her OCD is also brought up in other episodes, Home Is Where the Hurt Is and Wingin' It. Plus, in the arcade game, Socks To Be You, she is seen hyperventilating with a paper bag while sorting her socks. Oddly enough, in Take a Hike when she drinks dirty water, her mouth is a mess, but she doesn't get upset or bother to clean her face (though she was severely dehydrated and delusional at the time) Petunia, like Giggles, has been used as damsel in distress on some episodes, which is evident in House Warming, Gems the Breaks, Who's to Flame?, Dunce Upon a Time, and Read 'em and Weep. She, like Giggles, is also a Girl Scout, as seen in Read 'em and Weep. Whenever Petunia has too much to drink, she'll have to go to the bathroom really badly, as seen in Happy Trails pt. 1 and Wingin' It (in Happy Trails, she actually wets herself just before her death). Petunia rarely survives. While she dies a lot, she has survived in Meat Me for Lunch, Ipso Fatso, A Change of Heart, Milk Pong, Wipe Out, You're Bakin' Me Crazy, I Get a Trick Out of You, Stealing the Spotlight, Mime to Five, (debatably) House Warming, Easy Comb, Easy Go, Swelter Skelter, (debatably) Stayin' Alive (she would probably liked him in that episode, but he will never bumped her into the electric fence. Let it be so darker than before.) and the HTF Break short Take Your Seat. During the Internet episodes, she died in almost every episode she appeared in, though she survives more often in the TV series. She was the first victim of (debatably) Handy, The Mole, Giggles, Cro-Marmot, Toothy, and Lammy/Mr. Pickles. Disco Bear then killed her in the episode Ski Ya Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya. Impaling her by him. She's always his second victim along with Flaky. She's an immortalized Grass-type Pokémon. Trivia *Petunia is the only girlfriend that Handy has ever had. *Her favorite color is blue. *Petunia is 18 years old now, and loves music and rock. *Her favorite fruits are blueberries. Petunia's Pictures: 590793.jpg 295791.jpg 302361.jpg 307310.jpg 311254.jpg 334243.jpg 414640.jpg 550128.jpg 551289.jpg 619892.jpg 739483.jpg 743865.jpg 886886.jpg 886892.jpg 937266.jpg 934470.jpg 938005.jpg 938017.jpg 949613.jpg vlcsnap-2011-11-21-20h04m23s67.png|cute,cute,cute HTF-Blog-zerochan-petunia.jpg l_by_mashiro145-d738rxy.jpg images (21).jpg images (15).jpg Category:Main Characters Category:Girl Characters Category:Skunks